


IT- The curse of Cairnholm island: Clash of the universes

by Yuna_McHill



Category: IT - Stephen King, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_McHill/pseuds/Yuna_McHill
Summary: Hello and welcome to another round of crazy fanfictions by Yuna McHill! This time: A crossover nobody has possibly ever dared to think of. Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children meets Stephen King’s IT!





	IT- The curse of Cairnholm island: Clash of the universes

** IT – The curse of Cairnholm island: Clash of the universes **

Hello and welcome to another round of crazy fanfictions by Yuna McHill! This time: A crossover nobody has possibly ever dared to think of. Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children meets Stephen King’s IT! 

As soon as I laid eyes on the trailer of the new IT 2017 movie, my mind started to make crazy comparisons to the famed books by Ransom Riggs. This beast will throw everything together, 1990 mini-series, book and 2017 movie. 

Here are the characters of 'Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children' that will mirror the 'IT' characters:

(movie) Jake Portman = Bill Denbrough

(movie) Claire Densmore = Georgie Denbrough

(movie) Fiona Frauenfeld = Beverly Marsh

(movie) Victor Bruntley = Ben Hanscom

(book) Horace Somnusson = Eddie Kaspbrak

(movie) Millard Nullings = Richie Tozier

(movie) Enoch O'Connor = Stan Uris

(book) Radi Bekhmanatov = Mike Hanlon

(book) Worm = Henry Bowers

(book) Ricky Pickering = Victor Criss

(movie) Dylan = Belch Huggins

(book) Jack Bentham = Patrick Hockstetter

(movie) Barron = Pennywise/IT

(movie) Miss Peregrine → in falcon form = Maturin

I know that some of the characters aren't exactly a carbon copy of each other like Victor/Ben and Millard/Richie, but trust me, I know what to do with them.

So, if you are interested in seeing the horror of Miss Peregrine much more intensified or are a fan of both franchises, I welcome you! 

I wish you a happy reading,

Yuna McHill


End file.
